


Red, renewed

by VengefulFallen



Series: Venge's Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Mentions of Ruby Rose - Freeform, Mentions of weiss schnee, TW adam taurus, mentions of adam taurus, mentions of violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulFallen/pseuds/VengefulFallen
Summary: Blake had had enough of red, enough of the blood and violence and those who harmed. But perhaps hurt is not the only meaning of the color.Femslash February day one, Red
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: Venge's Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142915
Kudos: 10





	Red, renewed

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try and do femslash February, super excited! Day one is Red  
> (Hehe Ladybug)

Red. Blake had seen much of this color, from the blood of fallen friends and foes, a distressed Ilia when another Faunus fell at human's hands, the trees in Forever Fall on certain missions, man-made weapons, _his_ hair and semblance, fire dust, wounded grimm, the current White Fang flag.

She had run from it all, vowing to lessen her interaction with the abhorrent color that brought nothing but pain, only using it to attack the soulless monsters and protect the people, try to bring _good_ in the world by using that color to lessen it's necessity.

When she first saw Yang's eyes turn she had nearly flinched, remembering what came from those looks of anger and that rage-filled color. 

Pyrrha and Ruby, she watched them both unnecessarily take down trees at Initiation, plowing through life that _was_ life and not grimm, hurting so easily without a second thought.

Blake saw Ruby run up the cliff face with her obnoxiously large weapon, dragging the Nevermore and beheading it, crimson blurs and stains as the skull of the bird beast fell below and the girl in red grinned.

Red blurs as a girl surrounded and partaking in such serious acts squealed about cookies and gushed about fairy tales, as if everything really did turn out happily ever after, and as if she would hold on to that youthful lightness forever.

Blake watched it all as the red-haired their shot at them, as the red haired mechanical girl fell and everything began to crumble at the Tournament. As innocence fled quicker than she had anticipated, as she was forced to flee because _he was back **he was back**_ , when she fled again, returned, fought with her team, took _him_ down with her partner and as Salem rained deep red hell on Remnant and the world of shit resurfaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuugg I don't like it I might make this more about yang I just thought that Ruby was more red?? But like it doesn't really work and I don't really ship Ladybug sooo..


End file.
